


Brain-eater

by jajafilm



Series: Sweet Dreams [4]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Brains, Fear, Food, Hot sauce, Liv is evil, Nightmares, Zombie, dream - Freeform, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Even the heroes have nightmares.Olivia "Liv" Moore has bad dream. Hungry zombies are rabid zombies, raging zombies are dangerous zombies...





	Brain-eater

#  Brain-eater

 

Mixed with hot sauce and fruit... _Because that, partner tastes the best in this way._

Cut into pieces and mix it with hot sauce, put it into halved zucchini, which will be washed without seeds, place it all on a baking sheet, put in the oven at 170 ° C, bake for 20 minutes... _Because that, friend tastes the best in this way._

Add salt, put the spaghetti in a pot with bubbling already salty water, fry it in the pan and add a hot sauce, plus some vegetables... _Because that, friend and boss tastes the best in this way._

Cut into slices and wrap in a breadcrumb, scrape the potatoes and let them boil for 20 minutes, fry in the pan and serve as a steak... _Because that, ex-fiance tastes the best in this way._


End file.
